Frozen Hearts
by TheShipWeirdo
Summary: A series of GrayZa one-shot/drabbles
1. Beautiful Memory

**A/N: I didn't exactly expect to start off with a one-shot series, but since I was writing a few drabbles for GrayZa Week, I decided to add them together and make a one-shot. Obviously, there are going to be more than just my GrayZa Week drabbles so... yeah... Hopefully, I won't be that late in updating since I'm really excited about this and writing on this site xD Please note that the first few one-shots are the ones which I've written for GrayZa Week and also put up on tumblr by myself.**

**I am not exactly that happy with this first one but let's see what you guys think :) Reviews are loved!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not owned by me.**

He still remembered when he first saw her. Ragged clothes, an eye patch, scarlet hair cut down, and carrying a little pack of her belongings. As Cana had said, that day was his lucky day. And his luck was right when she walked in.

He still sat down by the riverbank, _their_ riverbank, reminiscing over past memories. This had been the same place where he first saw her vulnerable, and where he first fell in love with her.

He clutched his fist, angry at himself. He'd promised to himself that he'd protect her. But he couldn't, not this time. And who knew that the one time he couldn't be there for her, would be the time when she couldn't take care of herself?

_"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"_

He looked forward, watching the sun set. It was really a pity that she wasn't here with him, enjoying this beautiful moment. But then again, without her here, he was barely enjoying it.

_"I feel uneasy around people."_

She was the only one. The only one who he loved so much, and for whom he was ready to sacrifice anything. He knew she wouldn't be his, especially since she was still in love with someone else, but he was willing to wait forever, just to call her his.

_"Then why are you crying all by yourself?"_

He was disappointed that the last name on her lips wasn't his, but of the one whom she loved. He wanted to show her his love and how happy she could be with him, but unfortunately he never got the chance, and now never will.

Gray Fullbuster stood up and set off the other way back to their guild. But he stopped midway, turning around just one last time for her. _Erza Scarlet,_ he thought, _was a very beautiful memory._


	2. Don't Let The Tears Fall

**A/N: Thank you for liking the story! xD It's truly a shocker. I thought I would get zero reads and would have to abandon this story :/ Nonetheless, thank you to matsuky1407 for reviewing! I hoped for it to be a little sad, and I'm glad I accomplished that goal. This one is also a (hopefully) sad one, with Gray being all one-sided and Erza liking Jellal :/ Poor thing.** **Anyways! I know I'll seem like the one who likes GrayZa sadness and all, but in all honesty I don't. I'm a ****_huge_**** fluff fan but the GrayZa Week prompts are mostly all sadness. That is why I'll probably put up another update including fluff (not for GrayZa Week, for this story) but the thing is... as much as I love the idea of it, I can't exactly write happy stuff :/ Do I sound like a sadist?**

**Ah well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not owned by me.**

He had promised to himself that he'd protect those tears from falling. That he'd keep her always smiling and so happy that her eyes wouldn't even begin to water up. But here he was, watching as she fell on the floor, crying like there was no tomorrow.

It pained him to see _her_ in pain. He clutched his fist in anger, but he knew he couldn't do anything now. Now that the tears had begun to fall, they wouldn't stop.

Lucy was beside her, trying to get her to calm down while Natsu ran off in anger, with Happy trailing right behind. And he? He just stood there, emotionless. That was because he was disappointed with himself, and it killed him as another drop of her tears fell. She wasn't stopping, not now.

The person who was the root of all her problems, the one who caused her so much pain, was now gone. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy came around later at the scene, and Natsu chased off after him right there and then. Happy went along since he wouldn't be able to control his anger.

But he felt like it was his entire fault, since he was there when her tears fell. He was there when he came, and when she saw him. He didn't think that just a simple meeting could cause her to break down, and he had hoped that she'd not let her tears fall because of loving him.

But that didn't happen.

Her tears never stopped, they were like continuously falling. And he kept watching every one of them, in pain, and in anger.

At one moment he questioned himself if he was just another replacement for him. At another he questioned if she ever even loved him. And at one he reached a conclusion that he could never stop her tears, because in order to stop them, she would have to be with _him_.

_Was she crying because she was with him and not the one she loved? Was he the main root of her problems instead?_

A new thought popped in with each of her tears, until they finally died down. When she was done, and Lucy was wiping her tears, he abruptly left.

He knew what he had to do; and if getting out of her life was the solution, then so be it.

_At least that will stop her tears._


	3. In His Arms

**A/N: Oh, what is this I see? Two updates ****_in a row?!_**** Has the author gone mad? As a matter of fact, yes I have. But what to do? I was just ****_in the mood_****, ya know? But here is the fluffy and happy and all sunshines and rainbows one-shot which I've written especially because I put myself as a reader, and thought that if it was me there, I'd be really annoyed if it was sadness. So yesh... its happy!**

**This one has a kiss scene, and I seriously thought for so long before writing it. I have never been kissed (I don't intend to be anytime soon), and even though I read countless of stories with kiss scenes, I was having problems writing ****_my_**** first ever kiss scene. I even searched up 'How To Write A Kiss Scene' on Google. I checked three sites and they were helpful... kind of.**

**Well, anyways! That's a lot of rambling, don't you think? Yeah, I do too. Please note, unlike the first two, this is not a one-shot I've written for GrayZa Week on tumblr, so its not put up there.**

**Without any further ado, ladies and gentlemen (though I think only ladies read these, or do men like them too? well, mostly ladies), I present to you; In His Arms!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not owned by me.**

Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine this position. Okay, that wasn't entirely true. She actually did imagine this in her dreams, every single one of them. But she didn't ever expect it to turn into reality. Right now, she was with her best friend and childhood crush, Gray Fullbuster, while they were on what you could call _a date_. Not really, they weren't. Because you could barely call this a date when they were just out to clean the mess made by their fellow teammates. But afterwards, Gray took her out to dinner because he was hungry… that counts for something doesn't it?

However, that wasn't her position right now. Because right now, Gray Fullbuster was _kissing_ her. Yes, they were kissing. But can we really say 'they'? It was only Gray kissing her, while she stood there in shock. It was not like she didn't want it; she was just too shocked to believe that it was happening.

After three more seconds of mashing his lips against hers and getting no reply, he pulled away, sighing. It took her a while to understand what happened. But when she did realize it, he was already walking away.

She quickly grabbed his wrist so he couldn't leave. He still stood there, but didn't turn. She let out a sigh before speaking, "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were going to do that. I was just a little surprised, that's all."

"It's okay, I understand," he told her, still not turning and with a tone that didn't sound forgiving in the least.

"Gray I'm sorry. It's not like I didn't enjoy it–"

"To enjoy something, you actually need to take part in it."

She let out another sigh. _This is not going to be easy,_ she thought, _it's Gray after all. And he won't forgive me just like this._

"I'm sorry; it was just all too sudden."

"I get it, Erza."

"No you don't. You're probably thinking that I don't want this, or you."

"Well, that wouldn't exactly be wrong, would it?" he sneered. At this moment, she was really annoyed for some reason. Here she was, Erza Scarlet, Titania, Queen of the Fairies, trying to _apologize_ to him while he was not accepting it at all. "Can't you just appreciate the fact that I am apologizing? That should be enough for you."

"The Mighty Titania, what else did I expect from her?" he spoke loudly to himself, deliberately making her hear it. "Of course she would be angry, since she puts everyone on a level beneath her."

At this point, her eyes widened as she got even angrier at him. How dare he speak to her in such a manner? "How dare you–"

She was cut off once again, but this time not with words. He suddenly turned before she could finish the sentence, and took two steps forward, making them stand ridiculously close to each other. Suddenly, her heart started racing and her breathing grew heavier. She had never been put at such a situation before.

He leaned in, while she just closed her eyes, and whispered huskily in her ear, "You really want to make this up to me?"

She nodded her head quickly in anticipation, while he just spoke again, "Then respond."

And without warning, he pressed his lips against hers just like the last time. But what was different now was that she returned the kiss. She moved her lips with his in almost a rhythmic manner. His lips were soft and moist as they licked and sucked on hers. This tongue was at the entrance of her mouth, searching for permission which she granted by parting her lips. He pushed his tongue further in as he explored her mouth, stealing a soft moan from her.

She didn't know where this came from, since she was never kissed like this before. But at that certain moment, she didn't care. Everyone and everything else was slowly shutting down inside her mind, only focusing on dominant lips on hers.

The kiss, which had started off slow and innocent, now started to get more rough and urgent. They moved their lips faster, feeling certain sensations never felt before. His hands slowly made their way to her waist, while she put hers over his neck, pulling him closer.

Both of them knew what they wanted, and it was much more than this. However, she was disappointed when he pulled away.

Both of them tried to calm their rapid breathing, and she could've sworn that from the way of how loud her heart was beating, he even heard it.

"We cannot do this here," he told her after a while, which she agreed to by nodding her head. But when he was starting to pull away, she couldn't help but pull him into a hug and bury her head in his chest.

"Don't…" she told him, "Just… stay…"

He let out a light chuckle before returning the hug and burying himself in between her neck. She closed her eyes, just enjoying this moment. And to her, right now it seemed like nothing in the world could go wrong. After all, she was _in his arms._


	4. Falling In Love

**A/N: Yay! I updated again! I don't know ****_what_**** caused me to update today. Maybe it was the fact that I was reading other stories... but I always do that. I don't know, maybe I was just ****_in the mood_**** again? Okay... let me not confuse myself here...**

**Anyways, so this one is inspired by Ed Sheeran's song, "Kiss Me". I was just listening to the song and I couldn't help but write a one-shot relating to the lyrics, and also think about the Delena scene in season 4 of TVD. It's just so... cute. And I wanted a one-shot which people will read and be all like, "aw, that's so cute!"**

**I couldn't write for GrayZa Week day three... but then I just completely forgot and now I am ****_way_**** far behind. So this is just a one-shot for this story, you know.**

**By the way, I really really really appreciate the fact that you guys are all reading this, but please show your support somehow? Follow/Favorite/Review, any which you prefer :) And if you have any ideas or requests then please tell, I want to write another one-shot tomorrow. **

**And by the way, I am going to do another GrayZa one-shot series, but that one's going to be all GrayZa lemon and mature stuff. I don't know if I'm good at it but hey, I'll try! It's probably going to be next month because right now its Ramadan and I am fasting.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not owned by me.**

_This is ridiculous;_ she thought for the seventh time this night, _I just cannot believe that I'm doing this. Why am I doing such a thing?_

Now that she thought about it, she really didn't have an idea as to why she was doing this. Maybe she just liked the idea of being close to him, and being able to touch him freely and have a reasonable excuse for it. After all, this _was_ Gray, her childhood crush. If it had been someone else, she was sure that she would've refused right away. But in this case, she didn't, surprising them both.

Actually, she had disagreed with the idea at first, like she would. And she kept on rejecting it when he tried to convince her. But after two times of rejecting, she decided not to let the chance slip by her fingers. And so she agreed, which was a surprise enough.

They moved with the rhythm of the music. It was a slow and romantic song, with an extraordinary tune which just, in Gray's words, _sets the mood._ His hands were on her waist, while hers were around his shoulders, as she put her face down on them. She didn't notice when his lips started planting soft kisses on her neck, but she didn't stop him when she did. Instead, she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She wasn't even sure if a time like this would come again.

Soon, his lips trailed their way up to her left cheek, and slowly, almost lazily, to her own. She returned the kiss almost immediately, following the rhythm of their lips combining together. It was romantic, no doubt. She felt like this was straight out of a romance novel.

His tongue was at her entrance, and when she parted her lips, it didn't hesitate in getting in and exploring her mouth. Her eyes never opened, and she didn't open them either. She was afraid that if she did, it would ruin the beautiful moment that they have here.

The kiss went on for about a couple more seconds, before both of them stopped it to breathe. Gray almost felt a bit guilty for going so far, since he wasn't sure if she'd liked it or not. But then again, she didn't stop him did he?

That didn't stop him for asking, though. He deserved a confirmation. "Erza… was it… was it okay? I mean… like… d-did you like it?"

After a few seconds of her not responding, he started to get worried. But then when he looked up to see her, his worry had completely disappeared. Her flushed cheeks were more than enough confirmation for him.

Lucy Heartfilia stopped writing and leaned back to study her current piece of work. She couldn't stop the smirk that appeared at her face. It was hard writing about Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster, two of her best friends, since she had never pictured that they would eventually get together. But then again, it wasn't exactly that hard when she witnessed the exact same situation last time.

* * *

**P.S. If you guys can't understand what they're doing, then I'll just tell you that they're dancing... and kissing(that was understandable, right?).**


	5. The Jig Is Up

**A/N: I just love it when people show their support! I want to say thanks to . . for the review! This one is dedicated to you :) Its short, I know, but I just couldn't help it! I really ****_want_**** to update when people support and review. So... yeah... And since the last one ended with Lucy knowing everything about them and all, I couldn't help but think this role suits Mirajane too well. So here it is; a Mira-being-all-smart-and-evil-in-matchmaking and all.**

**I ****_love_**** when support is shown, as I mentioned earlier. And if I get more reviews and all, I'll update sooner :) And maybe the number of reviews mean the number of chapters in a day, how's that? No promises though, I get lazy sometimes :P**

**Enough of my rambling! Enjoy 'The Jig Is Up'!**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not owned by me.**

.

.

.

Mirajane Strauss was bored, and that wasn't exactly a good thing. She had one of her hands on the table and the other supporting their face while she stared up at the sky through the window. The weather wasn't that bad, it didn't seem like it was going to rain today. But still, for some unknown reason, everyone in the guild had gone home, even if it was the middle of the afternoon. It was suspicious, to say the least, that everyone in the guild had some work _today._ She didn't know what to expect, so she just sat there, doing nothing at all.

The only other members present in the guild were Gray and Erza, who were sitting far out in the corner, and weren't ordering anything. Mirajane did watch them for a while, but then they turned out to be boring as well so she just ignored their presence. And anyways, what _could_ be interesting about Gray and Erza?

A slight sound from far away caught her attention. Normally, it wouldn't. But since the guild was so quiet and she was so bored, it was something to be heard easily. As she turned around to inspect what the noise was of, she nearly fell out of her seat from what she saw.

There they were Erza and Gray; _locking lips._ It was absolutely unbelievable, and Mirajane was as shocked as someone could be. They didn't notice her turn, so they did make it clear that they had absolutely no intention to stop. Erza was on sitting on Gray's lap, tangling her fingers in his hair, while his hands were around her waist, pulling her closer. It was intense battle between the two, and Mirajane found it quite amusing. Not quite, she found it _very_ amusing.

As they kept on going, Mirajane wondered for how long. Were they in a secret relationship or was this the first time? Maybe it was the former, since she did think that they could hide it for long. But then again, maybe it was the latter, because now that she focused, she realized she _did_ see sexual tension between them, though not being so obvious.

_Whichever it was,_ Mirajane thought, letting her lips curve into a smirk easily,_ the jig is up now._


	6. Only One

**A/N: Update! xD I would've updated yesterday, actually. Because I really wanted to write at that time. But... then I wrote a private story instead for LyVia :P This one is short and kinda sad :/ Poor Gray.**

**I actually wrote this because of the reviews. I want to give a bunch of thanks to matsuky1407(makes me glad that you felt the luuurvee of chapter 4 xD and the lemon fic might take some time, idk really. whenever i feel like writing :P) and bella-romeo(glad that it was a bit comedic, i was afraid it won't be :D love the new name, btw)!**

**I think you noticed the new cover. I don't know why I changed it, just wanted to, I guess? Can you tell me if its better? I don't exactly know if it is and all... I find it a little bit better though. What about you guys?**

**I wrote this while listening to Only One by Alex Band, and its inspired from that too(explains the same name as the chappy). Great song, you should seriously listen to it! And yeah, enough of my rambling. I now present to you, 'Only One'!**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not owned by me.**

.

.

.

Gone.

She was _gone._

That was all Gray Fullbuster could think of. His only love wasn't his anymore, and now could never be. _Was I too late?_ He thought to himself, _Maybe I was, since she's not here anymore. But she's… gone._

Though Erza Scarlet wasn't exactly gone from this world, for him she was. What was the use of loving her if she couldn't be his anymore? It would obviously be better if she just pretended she didn't exist anymore.

He had planned on telling her his true feelings once he returned from this mission of his. He had planned on finally confessing to his one and only love. He would've done it before he left, but every time he tried, something got in the way. So he decided to personally call her once he came back from the mission.

He was supposed to arrive at night; at least that's what he told all of them. He had come hours ago just to prepare. He knew how she loved his magic, and so he decorated his house with beautiful ice sculptures all made by him. Everything was ready by the evening, and that was when he left for the guild. No one had known of what he had planned, he hadn't told anyone at all.

When he went to the guild, he found it surprisingly empty. Even Mira wasn't there, only a certain blue haired rain woman, as if waiting for someone. Waiting for him.

"Gray-sama?" she enquired, now that he'd been quiet for some while, still not being able to believe it. When he asked her where everyone was, she had told him that they were all at the Erza's wedding reception. It was an absolute shock for him, to say the least.

His first love, his _only_ love, now not his anymore. _It hadn't been that long, had it? The mission I took was for only a week, and she didn't even wait that long for me. But then again, why would she? She didn't know anything yet._

For Gray Fullbuster, there was only one person you can love, only one person you can spend the rest of your life with. He couldn't even _think_ about being with someone else.

He felt bad for Juvia Lockser, the blue haired water mage who'd broken the news to him. He knew about her feelings for him, but he couldn't return them. After all, you only had one person you loved.

And for Gray Fullbuster, his only one love was Erza Scarlet.


	7. Questions Lead To Realization

**A/N: I am crying, literally. I aimed for this one to reach at least one thousand words, and it did! This is my longest one-shot in this series so far with 1,225 words! Isn't that awesome?**

**I was basically writing this so I can rant about why I can't stand JerZa :/ I was in the mood to do that since I was angry at Erza... ****_a lot._**** This was supposed to be submitted last night but I was forced to sleep so... yeah...**

**P.S. Before I start ranting, I need a small help. I just love Gray and Cana's friendship and so I thought maybe I should write a GrayNa fanfic(GrayxCana... I am not sure of their ship name completely, is that it?). Whatcha think? Should I? Please review or pm, I really need help :/ Oh and! Would you mind checking out my other story? Please? Its a LyVia fanfic with slight GrayZa coming up in future chapters, because I just can't do a story without GrayxErza even a little bit... I think. Right now, I can't :P**

**You can skip this part since its my Oh-Erza-you're-so-dumb-go-to-Gray-and-not-Jellal ranting xD Right, so, sometime ago I thought maybe I should try a different kind of couple's fanfic. Like GruVia or JerZa. But I realized that even though I don't want these couples, I can do a GruVia fanfic but not JerZa. And why's that? I realized that too. Its because Erza, now acting very annoying, just keeps on going to ****_Jellal_****. I liked him at first, because he was evil and he looked ****_good at it_****. I just don't like the fact that Jellal suddenly went from evil to good, because he does a good job at being the bad guy, but not at the good guy thing. And also, I hate the fact that in fairy tail couples wikia . com, JerZa is semi-canon and GrayZa is considered fanon -.- What the heck? They're always gonna be canon in my head. What I seriously don't understand is ****_why_**** people like Jellal and Erza together. Also, I find those people extremely annoying who switch couples. What is wrong with you?! Stick to one! Don't just go from GrayZa to JerZa because Erza is going after Jellal and not Gray! Come on, do you seriously believe ****_so less_**** in your ship? If so, then why ship them in the first place? By now, I understand that Mashima is probably not going to make GrayZa canon. But screw it! He made me like the couple so much at first, I just cannot have them ****_not be together_****, so they're always canon for me. He just shouldn't have put the absolutely beautiful and amazingly cute GrayZa scenes which he did. Those were what caused me to love the couple. And also, the channel(Animax of India) I used to view Fairy Tail from made an actual ****_advertisement_**** of NaLu and GrayZa. Ahem, hello? I am not sure if that advertisement was made in other countries, but it was in mine. And the channel went all NaLu and GrayZa forever, so ****_they_**** and my stupid sister(who now thinks Gray doesn't need a girl, and Erza doesn't need Jellal, and they don't need any love crap just good magic) made me ship this couple. I seriously am not giving up on them, even if JerZa or GruVia goes canon. Because I believe in my ship, and I always will. No matter what. Yes, even if Mashima doesn't want it, I am not un-shipping them or anything. Unlike some people who do -.- (or did)**

**Right, so if you read that, now you can read the actual one-shot. I wrote this while listening to Undisclosed Desire by Muse xD Yeah, I listen to songs while writing stuff most of the time... But here it is! I now present to you, 'Questions Lead To Realization'.**

**P.S. Love you Cana and Mirajane! Be GrayZa for life :P In my stories, at least.**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not owned by me.**

.

.

.

_Gray._

That was all that was on her mind at that time, and she had no idea why.

He was one of her best friends, maybe that's why? But no, the kind of thoughts which flowed through her mind right now definitely told her that _that_ was not the reason. To be more clear, the jealousy.

She had no idea _why_ she was feeling jealous in the first place. She was with Jellal, and Juvia was his girlfriend. There should be no reason for her to be jealous. After all, this party was in favor of Gray and Juvia's third anniversary, which took place just a week after Erza and Jellal's third anniversary. For some reason, she felt a bit relieved inside to know that it wasn't a wedding anniversary, but quickly put it aside. _Why these sudden feelings?_

Maybe it was because of Mirajane's recent words to her. Erza Scarlet was perfectly happy with her boyfriend, Jellal Fernandez. But then, that night at the bar, when she was sharing her happiness with Mirajane after their anniversary party, she just _had_ to go and confuse her feelings about Gray. She couldn't sleep that entire night, because all she could think about was Gray. She tried to reassure herself that she didn't like him in that way. But then again, did she?

_Are you sure about you and Jellal, Erza?_

_I always thought Gray and you would make a cute couple._

_Why, haven't you noticed how he always looked at you?_

_Cana told me that the day you arrived at the guild, he got a fortune that his day would be lucky._

_Ask yourself again, do you truly love Jellal?_

_What is your relationship with Gray? Is it really only friendship?_

_Pretty funny, huh, how Gray and Juvia started dating exactly a week after you and Jellal did._

_Are you really that blind, Erza? Or do you purposely choose to ignore what you see?_

_Haven't you understood it yet? He doesn't even like Juvia! It's all just out of pity… and hurt._

_Why? You're asking me _why?_ Just ask yourself, _why_ do people get hurt when the person they love doesn't love them back?_

_Do you still doubt it, Erza? It should be clear to you by now that he's in love with _you_ and not her!_

_What does Gray mean to you?_

She shut her eyes closed, not wanting to think about it any further. She had stormed out of the guild right after Mirajane asked her that question, and she couldn't find the answer ever since. Why, oh _why_, must Mirajane confuse her feelings like that? Why can't she just leave her alone?

Erza Scarlet was sitting in the same riverbank where she had first opened up to Gray Fullbuster. Gray Fullbuster; one of her best friends. But now that she thought about it, was it really only that? Or did they both share some other feelings towards each other as well which she couldn't see till now?

_But… why now?_ She thought to herself,_ why, after everything else, must I realize this now when we're both so happy and not with each other?_

But was _he_ happy?

That one question kept bothering her the most; what about him? Was Gray actually happy with Juvia? Or was Mirajane correct, and this was all straight out of pity?

She had noticed him all evening, and he did seem happy. But she could see right through his act. It wasn't happiness at all; it was all just a front he put up to make his girlfriend happy.

_Geez,_ she thought to herself once again, _that's a lot of 'Happy' in one paragraph. I should stop obsessing over Mirajane's words; none of them are true anyways._

Or are they?

She shook her head, wanting to get rid of all this confusion that kept on coming back. But somehow, she just couldn't help but wonder if what the white haired mage had said was all true or not.

"Erza?" That was the last person whose voice she wanted to hear right now, but it seemed like fate wasn't exactly in her favor. So she managed to let out a sigh and turn to him.

"I'm sorry, Gray," she said while getting up and dusting off her skirt, "I meant to come back, you know. It's just that… I needed some time to sort out some things."

"What kind of things?" he enquired even further.

"Well… things about…" she let out yet another sigh. How should she start this? She couldn't be blunt and just tell him she didn't want him and Juvia together, it would rise even more questions. Plus, she wasn't even completely sure of his feelings.

"Did Mirajane tell you anything?" His sudden question caused her to look up, not knowing what to say. _Why did he bring up Mirajane? Does it mean…_

"I knew it," he muttered to himself, but it was loud enough for her to catch it. "Look… Erza… Mirajane is… ugh, okay. I don't know _what_ she told you, but if it's anything about us then I guarantee you that there's nothing to be worried about."

"Us?"

"Well… yes. We're both happy in our relationships, so there is going to be nothing between us, I can assure you that."

"Are you happy Gray?"

He looked surprised of her sudden question, but answered nonetheless. "Of course, why do you ask?"

"Because I know."

"Know what?"

"That you're not happy at all." At this point his eyes widened, and Erza almost wondered if she had made a fool out of herself. How _did_ she know that?

But instead of asking that, Gray asked her a different question. "And what do you plan to do about that?"

She hadn't thought it through this far. What did she plan to do? Break off him and Juvia? Then what? Break it off between her and Jellal so they can be together? No, that was too absurd. Maybe find him a new girl? But what would be the use? Her jealousy was not with Juvia, but with any girl who could be with Gray. So it would repeat the same process if she used the second option, and she didn't want that.

"I… I don't know…" that was what she managed to say. She didn't know what she wanted, but she did know what she felt.

Gray let out a sigh before speaking, "Then why are we talking about this?"

She didn't know. Now that she asked herself, why _were_ they talking about this? So that she could figure things out?

"Maybe because…" she began, "I feel the same way as you."

To that, Gray let out a small smile, which Erza returned as well before they walked back to the party together.

xxx

"You knew this would happen?" Cana asked Mirajane while gulping down her beer.

"I wanted it to," Mirajane replied with a small smile. "It's been about a month since they broke it off with Juvia and Jellal. Maybe they're just giving it time before they get together."

"Let's hope," Cana said, smiling as well. She was glad that her friend had a chance of finally getting the girl he liked. It was the reason she told Mirajane about the fortune. "You asked her a lot of questions, and questions lead to realization after all."


	8. The Reasons Why I Love You

**A/N: I wrote this while listening to Cut by Plumb. Beautiful song, and I think this one is ****_slightly_**** related. Well, at least I hope it is. It took me a while to come up with this, but I had to write it because I promised you guys. But, nonetheless, I'm happy I wrote it. That's because I'm more than happy with this one. If I had to choose, this would be my favorite out of all the one-shots I've ever written, even out of ones that are not of GrayZa. Maybe I am having these thoughts because I am still listening to the song :/ But its beautiful, do listen to it. Oh and, if you guys want this one to be a two-shot, just tell me. Because I have it planned of what I am going to write if it is a two-shot, but I'm not sure if I should yet. Watcha think?**

**I really do hope you all enjoy this one, because I had a lot of fun writing it. I almost feel sad myself :/ But I just wanted to show through this of how beautiful Gray and Erza's relationship can truly be. I didn't want to imply angst in this, I wanted to imply beauty. You know... did it work? I mean, do you read this and go all like; oh, that's so nice! So beautiful :'(**

**I hope you do! Let me know :) And this will feel much nicer if you read it with the song playing(Cut by Plumb). Annnnnnnnnd 998 views... can I have two more? Please? I'm aiming for 1k, and it makes me happy I've gotten this far :)**

**Without further ado, enjoy 'The Reasons Why I Love You'! P.S. I tried my best to make it match with the title, but to me it doesn't look like I did a very good job :/**

****.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not owned by me.**

.

.

.

She had never asked him this question, and he had never thought of the answer either. Why? He didn't know. All he knew was that she was the only reason for his existence.

"Everyone is in this world for a reason," he had said, "It just takes time for them to figure it out. But I have figured out my reason, after so long. Yet, I still am glad I've finally understood it. You cannot deny certain feelings you have towards people, and I most certainly cannot deny this feeling I have towards you. It is something so special, so… different, than any feeling I've ever felt before. How can someone ignore such a feeling which makes them want to do anything in the world for the person they're feeling it for? It is unique, and rare. Very, very rare. Because this feeling only comes once for a person, and they must realize it before it gets too late. They must take actions toward it, and tell the person they're feeling it for about it. Because this feeling is so beautiful to be experience again, and it is just too special to let go. It is the objective of their existence; their goal. It is something when once found, just cannot be let go, because it is all for the person they are feeling it for; their reason. As I said earlier, I figured out my reason for my existence. My reason is _you_."

She had cried after his confession, but punched him later on too. If she remembered correctly, it was the only time she cried when not for Jellal. She was still confused as to why he loved her. She was a complete and utter mess, and he could do so much better. Why her then?

"I love you, Erza," he had told her once, "And I don't want anyone else. I don't _care_ about anyone else. And it's because I love _you_, I always have. I fell in love with the crying girl behind the armor who always hid her sorrows. And for me, no one can replace that girl. You know why? Because she's the only one who makes my heart beat fast whenever she's near. She's the only one who understands me, the only one who listens to my pain. She's the only one whose pain I can take away when we're together, and she's the only one who I know will always be there by my side. She's the reason I want to return home from missions, because I know she'll be waiting for me, with that beautiful smile lighting up her face. She's also the one I want to protect in a battle, the one I want to fight for. Because she is the only one who's ever captured my heart. And it didn't take anything for her to do that, she was just being herself, and she just let me break through her armor to see her beautiful heart."

She had cried again, and kicked him for it. She just hated how he made her cry every time with his words, and she hated how weak it made her feel. She didn't deserve this, not at all. But why did he keep coming back to her?

"I cannot help it," he had answered, "It's like you're a magnet and I am the metal you're pulling. I cannot help but get pulled into your beauty, letting me see all of you. I cannot help but keep loving you, and I most definitely cannot help this feeling to take your pain away. Every time you get hurt, my instincts are screaming at me to keep you from falling, even if it requires me to sacrifice my own self. I cannot help it, any of it. I just want to be close to you, and I never want you to feel pain again. I want to be beside you and I want to show you how amazing the world truly is. I want to prove to you, and to myself, that my love is strong enough to keep you here, to keep you from fading away. I'll never let you go, Erza, no matter what. I'll always be there, getting pulled into you and loving you like there's no tomorrow. Because I just can't help it."

She had slapped him and stormed away. She hated the fact that he kept coming back to her, because she knew she couldn't do it. She wanted him to hate her that night, but he never did. He _couldn't_.

She hated herself for whatever she was about to do, but she just wasn't strong enough to go on. Of course, he thought differently. He could never let her go away so easily, which is why she didn't tell anyone. She just sneaked out the first thing in the morning, as quiet as she could be.

She admired the river, the sounds of nature, the sound of the water rushing through. She loved all of it, yet hated it as well. She knew this was the last of anything she would enjoy, so she took her time. Soon, when she had had enough, she braced herself of her next step. She was wearing only a simple white gown, and nothing else. Her hair was let loose as the wind came by, making it flow. She closed her eyes, before muttering to him, almost wishing that he listened even if he was miles away.

"I am sorry, Gray. I love you. And I know you love me too. But I just cannot keep on doing this; I just cannot keep on living in pain. I know you want me to believe our love is strong enough to help me get through this, but I just can't go on like this right now. I… I just want to thank you for everything you've done. I want to thank you for loving me. And I am glad I finally got to know the reasons of why you love me. Thank you Gray, but I'm sorry."

Those were her last words before she did what she had to. Those were her last words before she went on ahead, drowning in his love.


	9. Without You

**A/N: I started writing this long ago, but couldn't finish it since I got caught up it work :/ But it's here now! This is the continuation of the previous one. Yup, I made it a two-shot. I was worried it would take the previous one's beauty away, and maybe it did. Review? You can just tell me if it did or not, I really need to know. And this one can also work as a single one-shot, I think. But for now it's the continuation.**

**bella-romeo: Hehe, thanks for agreeing with the rant! And ****_thank you_****, it really means a lot that you like my stories :)**

**GrayZaRocker(Guest): Thanks! I just couldn't ****_not_**** write a one-shot without Mira, since she's so amazing. And yup, she's pretty clever to realize that xD**

**matsuky1407: I know! JerZa moments can never cope up to ****_that_**** scene. It's like... ****_the _****GrayZa scene. Breaking through her armor, who doesn't love that? The change in character was a turn-off for me too, glad you agree! I don't have problem with angsty love, but this time... just... no. And thank you! I wanted those questions stuff to be... well, interesting I guess. And plus, I also wanted to show a clever Mira ;)**

**TsundereFairy: Here's your two-shot! Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Raikiri80: You are my long lost sister O.O I'm glad you agree with me, and I feel the same, every single word you said... well, wrote to be more exact :P And thanks! I'm glad you liked it :) I liked that one too, to be honest, which is surprising since I am never pleased with my own writings. But this time, I actually was. I'm glad you found it good :)**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not owned by me.**

.

.

.

It had been a month. A whole, painful month and he still wasn't over it. Nobody expected him to be either. After all, his one and only love had just committed suicide, and he didn't even know why. He kept blaming himself with every passing second, just thinking of what he could have done, how he could have helped her. But what he didn't know was that no matter what he did, things would still be the same. She would still choose this path, but he didn't want to believe that.

Gray Fullbuster was not the same man anymore after Erza Scarlet's death. In fact, the whole guild had changed. The once happy and crazy guild of Fairy Tail was not the same anymore. Even the mages' powers had gone weak, and slowly, their reputation had started to fade as well. Every member was breaking inside, and the request board was always full, with very few jobs being taken out.

However, out of everyone else, it was Gray Fullbuster who had changed the most. He was the closest to her, and he was hurting worse than anyone else. When he had finally confessed, and she had said yes, he was the happiest a man could be. He was glad that finally, after all this time of her loving Jellal and not discovering _his_ love for her, she could see through and understand he was the one who would keep her happiest the most. The experience was something he still remembered and cherished, especially now that she was gone.

He was angry, at himself and at her. At himself because he couldn't save her, even though he promised to, and at her because she didn't even tell him of her pain, and didn't even give him a chance to take that away as well. He knew he could've helped her, but she didn't let him. And that was something which hurt him a lot; the fact that she didn't trust him enough to even let him know. It was sad, really, to think that his girlfriend, the one he loved _so much_, didn't even trust him in the slightest.

Life without her was hard, and he couldn't bear another single second of it. How could he, when his one and only love was now gone? He would never be happy without her, and no one could replace her. Which is why, one day when he'd had enough, he made a decision.

It was the same river where they found her body, the same place where he decided to contact her. She was watching over him, wasn't she? Then she should just watch this as well.

"Erza," he started, speaking softly, "I have no idea why you did this. And I have no idea why you wouldn't let me help you, why you wouldn't tell me, why you wouldn't just _trust_ me. I cannot love anyone else, don't you know? I cannot be happy if you're not there. After everything, when you finally accepted my love, I did my best to show you how happy you could be, but was I not successful? I told you that you are my reason for existence in this planet. But with my reason gone, what use have I of being here? A single moment without you is unbearable, and all I've ever done is love you. That is all I know, Erza."

xxx

The blonde woman finished her story, letting the tears finally rush out. She stopped herself, not wanting to worry her precious daughter, as she sent a smile her way.

"After the loss of two mages, Fairy Tail was almost broken. Everyone thought that now was the time they disappear, but they didn't. That was because a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer encouraged them to fight. He had told them all that their two deceased mages would not be happy with how the guild became, and that they would want everyone to keep going on to honor their memory. The guild rose once again, and now Fairy Tail is still the number one guild in all of Fiore."

The young girl smiled brightly at her mother, before asking her, "It was daddy, wasn't it?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, it was in fact your father, Natsu Dragneel, who had told them all to fight. He is the reason our guild still exists, and is waiting for you to join one day."

The girl let out another smile, excited to join the place where her Fire Dragon Slayer father and Celestial Spirit Mage mother had fallen in love. She could barely contain the excitement, but then, a question came across her mind. "Mommy, where did they both die?"

The mother simply smiled as she looked up front. There was a beautiful river flowing by them, and she answered while looking at it. "Right here; in this river that goes by. This was the same river where two fairies gave up their lives, to connect with each other. But don't worry; I'm sure they are together now. After all, they have finally realized that they cannot live… without each other."


	10. Luck

**A/N: Woah! Long time no update! That's really surprising for someone like me O.o Anyways, I have a good excuse... kind of. Actually, I was staying as a guest in my cousin's house for some days and my story document is saved on my computer, so I couldn't update. But then again, I returned really long ago and have been trying to write a one-shot ever since. I just... ran out of ideas? Whenever I wanted to think of a plot, I came up with one of a real story. And I have this really good plot in my mind of an AU story (yes, I love private stories which are AU) of GrayZa! My other LyVia fanfic is AU and it does contain GrayZa, but that one's supposed to be all angst and stuff. This idea of mine is about a very fluffy GrayZa. And I might even include NaLu! NaLu and GaLe as side pairings... hmm, how does that sound? Thoughts? If you guys want me to, then I'll go on with this story idea. *sigh* I know, I should finish my other ones first. But this is actually a never-ending one-shot series, same as TDLIOGF (Woah, long name?), though I need to add more ship characters in there. My other non-never-ending and REAL story is the LyVia one. Don't worry! I'm working on the next chapter! I know what I want to write, I just wanted to post this first. And YES THIS IS REAL SHORT AND PROBABLY EXTREMELY CRAPPY but I just ****_had_**** to update because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore. So... yeah. The next one will be hopefully bigger!**

**P.S. Can someone please suggest GrayZa stories for me to read? I'm shocked there aren't many. I am already reading/read 13th Street ( .EVER!), Feel Cold No More, Insufferable, The Titania That Cried Wolf (to bella-romeo: if you're reading this, i was reading your on my phone and i was too lazy to log in and didn't feel like leaving a review as guest. i LOVED the story, and i'm reviewing right after this!), Little Moments, The Affection Contract, After School Activities, Little Yellow Riding Hood, Man Behind The Walls (will start it's sequel after finishing), The Collection of a 100 Lazy Drabbles, Solid Frozen Armor, The Look On Her Face, Autumn Leaves, Cold and Armored Hearts, Even They Can Feel The Cold, Closer, Strawberry Cheesecake, and a few others I forgot. Woah, that's a lot... uh, but I finished most since they were short. So... yeah... any suggestions?**

**SHOUTOUT TIME!**

**bella-romeo: Haha, I pity your friends too now :D And thank you, I really appreciate it. I love your stories as well! They're just so amazingly written, and your fluff is the very best! Yup, I knew it was a little bit... well, guessable? If that even is a word O.o Anyways, thanks and here's your update!**

**TsundereFairy: You're welcome! Hope you liked it :)**

**matsuky1407: Aww, thank you! I was really worried it might be all cheesy and ruin the whole story. I'm glad you liked it :) Yes, I also hesitated on writing that 'suicide' part, since I'm not too keen on the idea. But thank you! Glad it was good :)**

**SnowKawasagi: Aww, thanks! It's great to know people enjoy my writing :)**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not owned by me.**

.

.

.

"It's easy."

"Aye, sir!"

"Don't worry, she'll accept it."

"She will be a fool if she rejects Gray-sama."

"Gray, don't be nervous."

"Be a man!"

"Good luck buddy."

"I wish you the best of luck, Gray-san."

"Stop being a wimp."

"Why on earth are you even sweating? Are you _that_ nervous?"

"She won't hit you… probably."

"Just do it!"

"Don't worry Gray, she'll accept. I'm sure of it."

"Come one young one, it's time you finally made a move!"

"Do it before it's too late!"

"Good that you're finally confessing!"

"This is just the right time! If not now, then you might never get the chance!"

"Come on Gray! I know you have it in you!"

"That's the spirit! Go do it!"

"Best of luck, Gray!"

xxx

_Luck. _It was a good thing everyone wished I would succeed, because this was the time in my life when I needed luck the most. Everyone's wishes really helped… I hope. Well, we'll just have to see, won't we? It all depends on her answer. My best friend; the one whom I fell in love with, and was about to confess to now. And those were my thoughts before I uttered those words to her.

_Let's hope all the luck works._


End file.
